Lavender and Blonde
by Margravine Anastasia
Summary: Marron runs away from her parents. There is no way she would let them her marry a man she does not love. Meanwhile, Trunks moved out of his parent's wing to gain independence from his mother's auspices. Who would have ever thought that they will cross each other in a new light called MARRIAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Marron runs away from her parents. There is no way she would let them her marry a man she does not love. Meanwhile, Trunks moved out of his parent's wing to gain independence from his mother's auspices. Who would have ever thought that they will cross each other in a new light called MARRIAGE?!

"Ah! This is life." He gushed before sinking in a sophisticated couch then plopping his legs upon a fabric glass table."For the time being, no sniping mother, no peeve pet sis, nor gruff training with Dad. All I have to do is having spree! Trunks Briefs finally own his life Whoo!" before draining the amount of champagne glass on his hand.

Smirking as he throws his head back, he rounds a satisfying look at his new nest. It is a spacious fully-furnished bachelor's unit he brought from the highly coveted residential town in Satan City 'His Majesty's Throne'. The opulence is conspicuous in every corner, unsurprisingly for the president and heir of the vast and remunerative empire Capsule Corporation. From stylish living and dining room, two bed rooms, kitchen and bathroom toilets up to the balcony that graces him a spectacular sky line of metropolis. Complementing his heavenly abode features a host of amenities that duly provide its inhabitants convenience. He was pouring another spumante in his champagne glass when his phone rang. It was his mother. And his hello never got a chance to finish to his mother's blaring voice.

"What is this I've heard that you are moving out to your new condo?! You haven't asked my permission OUR PERMISSION. Isn't our house big enough?! Are you trying to elude Cherry- Hello! Hello!. He already hit the phone off.

Bulma savagely hands back the cordless phone to the maid who twitched a bit. Her face mangled in make-up has been wrinkled out of irate to her only son. Then after a while, returns back to their supposed visitors along with an apologetic, at the same time, feigning smile for his son's absence.

" As I have expected they already found out," he thought smilingly.

He is 28 years old, a young top executive, borne out of crème-dela-crème family of society. Dashing façade, sinewy body-built, luscious and lavender hair, and most importantly SINGLE. That made virtually every women to growl at his feet just to get a tiniest fraction of his attention. By his human side, he already proves undeniably big to his mother that he has the ability to maneuver their colossal family empire; nonetheless he distastes his stolid life as the president. While as a Saiyan, he regularly gets a masochistic training with his Dad. He knows that he kept pushing it so he will not fall behind to his ultimate rival,Kakarott, living bloodline. Still with champagne on hand, he went to his balcony sensing a familiar ki. It is his final day from his 3 day leave so he would took advantage of it. Not only that he outwitted his mother who has been compelling him to marry and gave her grandchildren by introducing bevy of girls ,probably daughters of their business conglomerates, that he sternly detests, but at last after 28 years of life, he gains liberty.

Any women would be riveted at the sight of a ravishing lavender-haired man in a disheveled panjama and skimpy muscle white sando.

"Dude! You have kept me waiting for centuries huh? He hollered to the spiky handsome young man who is already ducking from air.

"Shut up! Mr. Wily Pres. You almost send Aunt Bulma to an early grave." Goten said as he returned his smack on the back.

" When you are wedded to a stubborn Prince of all Saiyans you will become immune to any irritations." He said chuckling.

"Cut that trifles! I've got better and HOTTER ideas to celebrate." Goten's eyes twinkling in waywardness.

He first raised an eyebrow before throwing the bottle of spumante at him. He turns his back as he shouts," Brand new chic for the new chick boy!"

That made Goten guffaws.

Concurrently, at a remote small island in the midst of immeasurable ocean…

A blonde girl is pacing up and down agitatedly.

"No. No they can't be. I-I cant ," then stopping feeling queasy, " Eww! Kami forgives but I can never attain even in my dreams to marry an old man! She exclaimed at the top of her lungs. While outside, Master Roshi perched at the back of his turtle wryly said," Poor young lady for had not been for her beauty, that old man would never pursue to ensnare her, a reminder of my ordeal to her equally stunning mother. After spending a couple of hours tossing-turning-and lamenting she finally concluded a decisive plan.

" That man has been goading my parents ever since ,and no matter hard I protested, they would never listened. They misconstrued his generosity as pure but not…. The only option left is to slip way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

His pace aloft is quite unsteady and erring .Still and all, he managed to correct his blunder of flying back to their family home. Had it not, his tipsiness would have probably been flushed by his mother's henpeck. In a bleary sight, he simpers as he sees the glazing two towers of his new residence. Catching his aching, head he trudges the staircase leading to his bed room not minding to check if his main door was locked.

"It would be their worst fortune to perpetrate the Saiyan prince's curb." He thought of the possible burglars lurking around.

At the same time…

She looks at her bed side table.

"it's already 11:30 pm.I am certain that they are already in deep slumber."

Then she leaps out of her bed and pulls something underneath. She first secured that her bedroom door is locked before shoving her bedroom window open. Using all her might, she lifts her tightly-packed valise and threw it outside. The slight crunching of the sand made her twitched. Then with a glutted back pack, she hops her way out. Her hand docks in her pocket and POOF! Releasing something.

Shortly, a roar of ascending triumph repercussed inside the one-way ticket submarine.

She peers through the window and gasps in astonishment; couldn't believe that her bf could afford such a unit in an upscale condominium. She gazed repeatedly the address on the notepad she was holding fearing her eyes might be fooling her but not.

"Here we are,maam." The cab driver snaps her.

"Ah..errm..is this really 'His Majesty's Throne'? she asks wanting a reassurance.

"Yes,maam," he briskly responds. I have been dropping there since it opened and have been frequented by beautiful young ladies like you.I wage your sugar daddy is so rich that he can afford to buy one in such a ritzy condo. But I also wonder if its cost is as precious as your know you are fresh, pretty and-

THUD!

"Be grateful you SCUMBAG! I would have mauled you if I willed!" she bawled angrily.

"Whoa! You first class leech stop pretexting to be pure. I knew your specie WAD-of-Money equals bed! He rebounds insolently.

Rage rushes quickly in her vein. She shouts,"I –AM-NOT-KIND-OF-A-WOMAN. GO TO HELL!"

But she has just turned her back when he screams for her fare. Roughly, she threw her money on his face before storming into the vicinity.

"May we know what your business with him, maam?" the receptionist politely asked.

She paused. Business? he doesn't even know that she already has notion of his whereabouts. Moreover, that she is planning to lodge with him for uncertain days or weeks.

"I am his girlfriend, and just a few hours shy is his birthday, so I am planning to surprise him." She replied all smile clasping that it would be the most believable alibi.

She silently rejoiced when she finally made her sign on the visitors' logbook.

"His unit is located at 52nd floor room 500."

"Ok,Thanks!"

While at the elevator,she ponders:

" _Fortunately , he moves into another place and my parents would never suspect that here is his new residence, however, I must confront him on why he has kept it a secret on the first place? Had I not bribed his former girl Friday I would never discover, and besides how did he manage to luxuriate in an expensive hull?"_

Many disparaging thoughts nags her what if he doesn't love her anymore?What if he is already bored with her? what if he has gotten someone new? Or worst, a sugar mommy maybe?

Her scowl intensifies after each every thought.

Now, she is finally at his doorstep, puzzingly, an edge feeling creeps in her. Nevertheless, she shrugs it off immediately. Her finger was already in mid-air hitting the button when she heard muffled voices. They sounded as if they are in the middle of late night frolics.

"Well, I ought to know." She thought grimly.

And before her, the door swung open revealing half-naked men that are both only censored by boxers. The one is inside the other's arm while leaning passionately on his chest. Anyone could easily perceive that they are not only close friends but intimate lovers!

"Y-y-you-youre g-g-gay? She choked tears welling up her blue eyes.

"Marron,I am sorry I have been cowered to tell -MARRON!MARRON!"

She sprinted across the corridor as fast as she could while tears streaming her cheeks. Finding for a place to hide in, she spotted a closed door, and as if beckoning her, she twisted the doorknob and entered.

She is trespassing –Yes- and anytime the owner would kicked her out or worst would wrongly ascribes her as burglar. But she doesn't care, all she wants to do is to exude her derangement through the gloomy moonlight transfixing the balcony's glaze entrance. Ultimately, she found a space to accommodate her exhausted body. She pent-out her emotions in a restrained whimpers, but as she is both tired physically and emotionally, soon whisked to sleep.


End file.
